The things I be Hearin!
by MzMinni3
Summary: Riley WAS home alone until Huey and Jazmine came through the door...laughing?


The things I be hearin'

Riley was walking through the house bored out his mind when he heard the door open and laughter. He looked over the railing to see Huey and Jazmine laughing. "That was too funny. Did you see his face, I swear he was gonna say something. Rummy is the type of guy who would complain about things like that." Jazmine said from downstairs. He also heard Hueys voice, which sounded a little happy. Was he laughing too? "He was but he couldnt word it out, I guess." Huey began laughing.

"It's too quiet here, we need..." she went to the stereo and put on one of Hueys old mix cd's from when they were at least 12-13 years old. "Some music. I remember this song, you loved this song more than protesting african-american rights." "Who told you that?" Huey questioned. "You did silly. We were sittin in your room while you made this. You said you loved the instrumental, the lyrics made sense, and they do, and it had come up at the right time." Jazmine remined. "Were those my exact words?" "Yes, then you pulled a Riley." "How did I do that?" "You screamed 'Hell yea nigga!' at the top of your lungs and Robert smacked the black off you."

"Hehehe, I remember that day." Riley snickered. "But that laugh was nothing compared to today though." Jazmine continued to laugh. "Haha very funny." Huey said sarcastially. "Oh stop, dance with me." Jazmine said. 'Huey dont dance...do he? If he do then he might not be al that gay.' Riley thought. "Do I have to?" Huey asked. "Yes." "Fine."

"This nigga is so gay." Riley whispered to himself. It got real quiet, with the exception of the music. "What the hell? Why is it so damn quiet?" Riley said to himself. Jazmine giggled and then it got quiet again. He waited, and nothing happened. "What is goin on down there?" "Huey, if your gonna do that then can we please go to your room?" Jazmine said. It sounded like she was running out of breath...'What the hell?' "Alright, lock the door." "No, you lock it." "The only thing I'm lockin is my lips with yours, now lock the door." Huey said. 'Oh, hell no. Are they about to...' He heard footsteps making their away toward him so he sprang for his room. He and Huey got into a huge scrap one day and Robert separated them, he also gave them both new king size beds, and one hell of an ass-whuppin. It pains Riley to even think about it.

Jazmine giggled again. "Why are you laughin?" "I dont really know. I just feel...giggly today." "Your gonna feel somethin else in a couple minutes. Then come tomorrow you wont feel a thing, below the waist that is." Huey said. The door to Hueys room closed and locked giving Riley a chance to get up. Jazmine kept giggling, so it finally sparked his curiousity. 'This might be intersting.' Riley crawled to Hueys door and listened carefully. He heard what sounded like the clanging of a belt buckle being undone, and dropping to the floor. 'Either Jazmine is a undercover freak, or they both horny.' he thought as he listened more.

There was a huge thud against the wall next to the door making Riley jump. "Oh my god!" Jazmine yelled. "Shh, someone might hear you." Huey told her. Rileys eyes grew big. 'Oh shyt...' "I cant breathe." "You wont be able to walk either." 'Holy shyt...' The bed made a thud against the wall and Jazmine squeaked. 'Huey may not be gay but he can get it in...Oh shyt now I'm gay..' Jazmine squeaked again, but it sounded more like a gasp. Huey was grunting and pretty heavy by the sound of it. Everything stopped. 'Maybe I was wrong about my brother...' Riley thought. "Hands and Knees Jazmine." 'Maybe not...'

The bed banged against the wall several times before it got louder and louder, harder and harder, and Jazmine was practically screaming...for more. "Mmm. Huey please dont..." "Aw, trust I'm not." Riley felt like running but he wanted to hear more. So he just backed away from the door. There was a muffled scream, and it sounded like Jazmine. 'Damn Huey, dont break her.' he thought. "AH!" Huey yelled. Riley grew scared, he didnt know why, but he just did. "Now who's loud?" Jazmine laughed. "Jus for dat, on your back." Huey demanded. "No." "Yes." "I said no." it sounded like she was smiling, so nothing bad was happening.

"Fine." The bed rocked and Jazmine laughed. 'What the hell is he doin to her...' "Ah, Huey!" "Thats what you get." "Mmm, dont do that." "Dont be evil." "You know what..." Huey screamed and the bed hit the wall with so much force it shook Riley. 'Oh my god...what the hell?' "Keep scratchin, watch what happen." Jazmine mustve liked what Huey did to her cuz by how hard the bed was hitting the wall, her screams, and how shook Riley was, she scratched him pretty good. Riley stood up and cornered himself. Jazmine held a ear-peircing scream and the house started to shake. "Goddam! Huey!" she yelled. "Shyt...shyt, shyt, shyt, shyt, shyt. Aw fuck!" Riley couldnt handle it anymore he ran downstairs, out the house screaming, "Nooooo! I aint never evesdroppin on dem again dey freaks! The things I be hearin in dat house!"

Huey came out his room fully clothed and looked over the railing to see his brother running like a chicken with its head cut off. "Is he gone?" Jazmine asked, also fully clothed. "Yeah. I just taught me brother a lesson." "What?" "Dont evesdrop." "Oh. I was hopin for more of a...'Yeah I can fuck good, and Jazmine is one hell of a girl' type thing." Huey looked at Jazmine with surprised eyes. "That works too." he agreed. Jazmine had this certain look on her face that said she was planning something, and by her drooping, sexy eyes, Huey knew exactly what it was.


End file.
